1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to steelmaking and more particularly, to a oxygen/carbon blowing lance assembly for use in high temperature electric furnaces.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the art of steelmaking, oxygen lance assemblies have long been used to increase the productive capacity of electric furnaces through the introduction of oxygen directly against the molten bath. The oxygen nozzle of the, lance assembly can be combined with a nozzle for introducing a flow of fine-grain solid material in a form of a metallurgical agent, such as carbon, lime, and/or other metallurgical agents Of many forms, for further enhancement of the steelmaking process dependent on desired results. The extreme conditions existing in a high temperature furnace subject the lance assemblies to deteriorating affects requiring part replacement at given intervals. Prior art designs have heretofore attempted to make improvements in the repair of the lances through enhanced removeability and replaceability of parts where necessary. Although prior art designs have improved such serviceability, known lances do not provide a modularized structure which permits interchangeability of certain parts of the lance assembly for lower maintenance and economy of repair. In addition, the deteriorating environment to which a lance assembly is exposed often causes failure and separation of the nozzle structure from the barrel to direct cooling fluid, such as water, into the molten bath with detrimental results. None of the lance designs heretofore used has effectively provided an immediate shut off of the coolant upon failure of the nozzle structure at the end of the barrel of the lance assembly.
One objective in attempting to improve the efficiency of the production of steel in an electric furnace is to cause an increase in the volume of the slag that normally forms on the surface of the molten bath. It is beneficial that slag volume be increased during the steelmaking process to increase the efficiency of the electric furnace and to combine with the impurities from the steel. For these reasons, it is desirable to provide an improved lance assembly capable of delivering oxygen and carbon or other fine-grain solids in a manner to increase volume of the slag and to attain beneficial chemical reaction for increasing productive capacity.